


in my room

by godjaesung (anklusmos)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Not Canon Compliant, a super light sprinkle of angst dw, ngl its a bit fake deep lol, this is some real soft shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anklusmos/pseuds/godjaesung
Summary: my room, my room, my room with me.jaemin and jisung have an honest conversation.
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	in my room

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the frank ocean song 'in my room'

It was a rare moment of peace for Jisung and Jaemin. 

Jaemin’s hectic lifestyle barely allowed them to see each other, constantly having to drive to another city or fly first class to another continent to deal with business. These moments, not spent over facetime or texting, were so precious to them. Often, when they came home, people would think that they wouldn’t be able to keep their hands off each other. Which was true, to some extent, just not the way they’d expect. As soon as they stepped into the threshold of Jisung’s apartment they would rush to his bedroom, almost ripping their clothes off in their haste before pulling on whatever jumpers, t shirts and tracksuit bottoms they could grab. Jaemin would usually end up in Jisung’s giant hoodie before diving into their double bed. He would pull the covers up to his face and (impatiently) wait for Jisung to join him. As soon as he pulls the duvet and settles into his side, Jaemin clings onto him like a koala. Not that Jisung minds, of course. 

They say nothing for a few moments. 

“I missed you, hyung.” Jisung would whisper as the tears rolled down his face. “So, _so_ much.”

“I missed you too baby.” Jaemin would kiss his forehead and gently wipe the tears away. “I always do.” 

Neither of them were asleep, listening to each other breathing and being thankful that after 7 months of seperation, they were finally  _ together _ again. Jaemin rubbed the nape of Jisung’s neck, fiddling with the stray strands of hair, while Jisung traced meaningless shapes on Jaemin’s upper arm.

“You’re not made for this, Sung.” Jaemin whispered. The darkness covered them like a second blanket, a quiet comfort considering the bustling city they lived in. Jisung pulled away from Jaemin’s chest and raised a quizzical brow at his partner. 

“Who are you to decide that?” Jaemin pulled him back in, threading his hands through Jisung’s bleached hair, lightly dragging his nails across his scalp the way Jaemin knows he likes it. 

“I just know it.” he mumbled “The flashing lights, having to act natural…” 

“You don’t think  _ I  _ get to decide that for myself?” 

“No- that’s not what I meant.” Jaemin could already sense a fight brewing, the tension between them felt like it could tear them apart. “It’s a lot, dating me. Especially with the public...“ He sighed. “It’s so much. I hate this life, and I  _ have _ to be in it. The thought… The thought of you being trapped like I am- me being the one  _ responsible _ for doing that to you- it makes me sick.” 

“What makes you think we’re trapped?” 

“It was months ago, you probably don’t remember.” He hesitated, but the frown on Jisung’s face encouraged him to continue. “I had to drag you to a stupid gala, and you were talking to some pretentious businesswoman. I think she was trying to scout you.” 

Jisung made a noise of agreement, recalling the moment. 

“I was just watching you and realised, ‘Holy shit. I’m sick of these weirdos.’ Those pricks could solve so many problems and offer so many solutions, and they  _ don’t _ . I hate it Jisung. As I watched you have to charm the pants off this selfish woman so you could have a shot at your dreams I just- felt it. You shouldn’t have to go through this. Acting all nice for people who are only interested in making a profit.”

“You deserve better, Jisung. I only say you aren’t made for this life because you  _ deserve better _ .”

Jisung sighed, trying to gather a coherent response to Jaemin’s rant.. “I love you, Jaemin.” he brought his right hand down from Jaemin’s arm to draw circles on his back. “You don’t think I knew what I was signing up for when I texted you? I’m not dumb. Your face and family name is everywhere. Did you think I’d just end up being some pretty hookup?” 

Jaemin shook his head violently.

“So don’t you think you should have a little more faith in me?” 

Jaemin nodded minutely. 

“Good. I’m glad we agree. No regrets, remember?” 

Jaemin nodded again.

They laid in their bed, surrounded by nothing but peaceful noise. Jaemin grabbed his hand and laced their fingers before bringing them up to his face and giving Jisung’s knuckles a gentle kiss.

“Yeah, no regrets,” 

“You’re right though, we do need to eat the rich.” 

Jaemin laughed. “Is that including me?”

“Of course, you're at the top of my list.”

He pulled Jisung even closer to his chest, his hair brushing his nose. 

“Did you change your shampoo while I was gone?”

Jisung hummed. “Yeah. My normal brand was sold out so I had to settle.” 

Jaemin had no idea how to break this news.

“Babe...” He started. “I don’t know how to tell you this.” 

Jisung looked up at him in mild panic. 

“I really don’t like the smell of your new shampoo.”

Jisung’s jaw dropped in shock. 

“Are you kidding me right now?”

Jaemin stuttered as he tried to back track and elaborate. “I’m- I- I’m being honest! You know I don’t like the smell of artificial strawberry!” 

Jisung scoffed and pulled away, tossing his body to the other side of the mattress he managed to move Jaemin. 

“First you tell me I’m not  _ made for this _ , and now you’re calling me stinky!” He huffed and faced the wall away from Jaemin. “It’s like you’re begging to sleep on the couch!” 

“Aw baby don’t be like that,” Jaemin started as he crawled over to Jisung’s side, his voice was saccharine sweet. “You know I love you no matter how stinky you are.” 

Jisung scoffed again in mock annoyance, completely ignoring Jaemin’s existence and attempts to win him over. It wasn’t until Jaemin sat up to tickle him that he caved. He loved Jaemin so much, if he asked Jisung to jump he would simply ask ‘how high?’ But he couldn’t stand Jaemin’s aegyo. 

“Alright! Fucking hell you can stay in the bedroom.” He rolled over to hug him once again. “You’re so annoying.” 

“I know, but you love me right?” 

“Of course. You have no idea how happy I am to have you back in my room.”

**Author's Note:**

> look its 1am and this probably makes no sense but i wrote it to help get rid of my writers block. i still hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> follow me on
> 
> [ twt ](https://twitter.com/emojsung)


End file.
